Visions 2
by QueenKarin13
Summary: Sequel/continuation of Visions. No one remembers what happened except for one object. The captains' connection to that object leads them to see everything that happened to Ichigo and the gang, including the risk of another rare and dangerous hollow, a substitute soul reaper's sensitive side, and a supposedly dead former captain...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bleach.**

**Heya! If you are a new reader, go to my profile and read Visions first, otherwise this won't make any sense. If you have read Visions, then read this fic as its sequel or just be content with the end of Visions. Enjoy! :)**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Rukia had gone back to the Soul Society to deliver her report, which she was having a lot of difficulty on for some reason. There were holes in her memory of what she did on her hollow-killing mission, and it was getting irritating. The midget sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers. _Think! We went to the park where the arrancars were supposed to be, and then... we somehow teleported to Urahara's? Dammit, none of this makes sense! _Rukia slammed the desk and sent all her papers flying, which didn't help matters in the least.

"Aaarggh! Stupid report with the stupid-"

"Rukia? You okay in there?" the captain of squad thirteen asked poking his head into the office with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Oh! Captain Ukitake! I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I'll get this mess cleaned up right away..." Rukia babbled apologies as she hurriedly tidied up the papers all over the floor and returned them to the desk.

"I can finish the rest of the paperwork for you Rukia, I'm feeling well today. I take it you're done with your report?"

"About that sir... I can't seem to remember the most important parts of the mission. All I remember is arriving at Karakura Park with Ichigo and the others. After that, everything went blank and we all found ourselves at Urahara's Shop with no memory of what happened. A scan on my device showed that there was no trace of the hollows though, so someone _did_ complete my assignment."

"Interesting," Jushiro said. "Are you sure you don't have any idea of what happened in the memory blank-out?"

"Yes, none of us remembered anything, and there were no clues to what we did, as the only traces of spirit energy were in places that we remembered going to."

"Hmmm... Until we resolve this, just make your report vague and say the mission was completed. I think there's something fishy going on, but it's not a major concern at this moment."

"Okay, thank you Captain," Rukia smiled and exited the office while Ukitake shook his head and ignored the familiar sensation of missing something. If you ignored the feeling, it tended to go away.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Yamamoto sighed and turned to a red-clad man after reviewing some disturbing footage.

"Send for Captain Ukitake at once!"

"Yes Head Captain Sir!" the messenger said as he took off as fast as he could.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"And then I'm like, 'Maybe you should've thought of that _before_ you-' HIC!" a sixth seat tumbled out of his chair and crashed into the floor in mid-story, making all his buddies laugh and hiccup wildly. The messenger allowed himself a brief smile before finding Captain Ukitake with Captain Kyoraku in a room at the back of the bar.

"Captain of Squad Thirteen, Head Captain Yamamoto requests an urgent meeting with you!" he announced in a kneeling position with one fist on the floor.

"So sudden without reason? But I guess it can't be helped."

"Yeah, the old man never was one for patience," Shunsui chimed in. Jushiro got the odd feeling he'd dismissed with Rukia Kuchiki earlier as he left and followed the messenger out of the bar to the first division in a quick flash-step. The old man was waiting for them when they arrived.

"I will get right to the point here," said Yamamoto, sparing no time for pleasantries. "Come and look at this footage." Ukitake nervously moved towards a screen that he himself had set up after first meeting Ichigo as the messenger took the hint and left, going back to the bar for different reasons. Yamamoto started it, and as the two men inside watched the "movie", Jushiro got paler and paler with every event shown, until the footage stopped. A black disc was ejected from the screen and he had a coughing fit.

"Head Captain, *cough* are you sure that those were-?"

"Yes. I believe this also explains your subordinate's incomplete report." A silence only interrupted by the occasional cough grew between the two captains as they gazed at the (now blank) screen directly connected to Ichigo's combat pass, which had recorded everything.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**For this fic, I think I'm going to make the captains do something with Isshin being alive and the potential risk of another hollow like that one. Any more ideas? Next chapter should be longer. Review on any corrections that need to be made as well as ideas.**

**Btw, this fic isn't my main one right now so it will be updated less frequently than Heart of the Family. I will update it though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Matsukaze Tenma and Mallets2012 for helping me brainstorm for this chapter! :)**

**I've decided to do ****something in a different direction for this than what I posted at the end of the last chapter. There's a boring captain's meeting in this chapter but you'll get what I'm doing at the end of it. Thanks for waiting, and here ya go! :)**

**OoOoOoOoO**

"This captain's meeting will now begin!" Yamamoto announced as he slammed his cane on the ground. "What I am about to tell you is extremely classified information that we have collected from substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki's combat pass." All of a sudden muttering and questions broke out around the room as the captains turned to their neighbor to ask what exactly the announcement might mean.

"SILENCE!" Yamamoto growled as he struck the floor once again. "I will explain."

"Head Captain, should we not just show the footage itself?" Jushiro spoke up. "It would get the point across much more-"

"WE MUST NOT. First of all we must take the boy's privacy into consideration. Secondly, there are many useless scenes that would have to be watched again or skipped past, and I have neither the time nor the patience to do that. Now I shall explain. The substitute soul reaper and his human friends encountered a kind of hollow that I have not seen in many, many years. It had the power to travel through time and space by ripping open a variation of the common garganta," said the Head Captain. Gasps went up around the room along with many whispers of "impossible!", but one little extra bit of spirit energy from Yamamoto shut everyone up.

"The hollow led the humans and Ichigo Kurosaki to a point in time where the substitute soul reaper encountered a younger version of himself, along with his family." Everyone stayed silent, knowing the way their Head Captain paused meant something serious was coming up.

"The father of this family was none other than former captain Isshin Shiba." Now nothing from the Head Captain could stop the cries of "WHAAAAAT!?", "Who the hell cares as long as he's strong!", "Fascinating", "The Captain!?" and disturbed "Hmmms" from the other ten captains. Jushiro already knew of course and Byakuya didn't say anything either, but his eyes widened to a new record. When everything died down, Yamamoto resumed.

"This is an issue that must be dealt with, but you must see something else first. Captain Ukitake!"

"Yes Head Captain, right here."

"This is the only part of the footage that I will show you. It concerns how a being as strong as this espada-level hollow was defeated." A familiar screen was brought in and a black disc was inserted as it started to play a scene.

_Ichigo opened his eyes in the real world slowly, not flinching when his swamp-haired opponent appeared in front of him._

_"Are you ready, Ichigo Kurosaki?"_

_"Bring it on. BANKAI!"_

_Their swords clashed fiercely and repeatedly, the only visual being orange sparks flying out everywhere that the blades smashed into each other. Ichigo and the espada were using high level flash step and sonido. They came together one more time and their zanpakuto pushed hard, fighting to overpower the other. Ichigo used the close range to his advantage._

_"Getsuga Tenshou!" he fired off a beam of black and red light at the hollow who couldn't react fast enough. His arm was completely burned off, but the enemy just smiled like he'd already won._

_"There's no way you can beat me soul reaper. You are unable to do this!" he released a burst of energy and his arm regenerated in less than five seconds. He grinned widely at his opponent's shock. "The only way to beat me is by a direct hit to my internal organs or if you can regenerate to keep up with me, but since you cannot do that, you are useless!" Green hair flicked back as the hollow bent over backward and laughed at the sky, completely losing himself in the fight. "Lord Aizen, what do you see in this human!?" he kept laughing loudly, making Ichigo angrier and angrier. How dare he insult him after everything he had to do to get stronger. "It looks like our little plan to test his strength was a complete failure!" Ichigo's enemy was still babbling to a nonexistent Aizen in the sky. "Ichigo Kurosaki is WEAK!" Ichigo's anger reached a peak, he didn't care what he might have to do to beat this monster who underestimated him. Even if that meant willingly unleashing his most darkest instinct. Suddenly-_

_"Hey you," a double toned voice rang out, unknowingly harmonizing with the deep laughter. "King let me out so I could maim you slowly and painfully, and he did it willingly," a certain glee came into the voice while a mask started forming over one side of Ichigo's face. "If I didn't want to tear you apart so much, I would be thanking you for this wonderful opportunity! YAAAAAAAAAHAAHAAHAAEEEEEAAAAH!"_

It was completely silent again except for Byakuya, who muttered, "So he made an appearance again." Everyone turned toward him.

"Captain Kuchiki, what do you mean?"

"In the battle between us on Sokyoku Hill, Ichigo Kurosaki lost control and that... thing took over his body to fight me. He gained control afterwards but not before I saw the hollow."

"So it isn't completely under control?"

"I'm afraid not," the Head Captain said. "Precautions will have to be made against this happening again, but it will have to wait as we are still at war with the traitor Sosuke Aizen, who was the instigator in this whole scenario." At the name, everyone clenched their teeth and if they had a hat they pulled it over their eyes. Only Mayuri spoke up.

"Why must we wait? The Hogyoku is still asleep and there's not much we can do except to train and better our skills and abilities. I say we get rid of the traitor and the substitute soul reaper so we kill two birds with one-" Mayuri was interrupted as cries of outrage broke out around the room.

"SILENCE!" the Head Captain roared for the second time. "We owe Ichigo Kurosaki a debt of gratitude, so we will trust him to control his inner hollow and he will not be killed," The whole room except for Mayuri let out a sight of relief. "but Isshin Shiba disappeared in the world of the living, lost his powers, and married a human. This _cannot_ go unpunished."

"Head Captain, does the debt of gratitude not also extend to the boy's father?" Shunsui asked. "I mean, it would be rather cruel of us to say we won't kill Ichigo Kurosaki and just turn around and kill his father instead. Besides, I've heard that he has two younger sisters, making former captain Shiba a father of three. We can't kill him and ruin a whole family."

"You misunderstand, I simply said punish, not kill."

"That's right Captain Kyoraku. The new Central 46 is much softer than the old one, so I'm sure that they won't judge too harshly on Isshin Shiba."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Yuzu quit it! I feel perfectly fine, I don't need this medicine!"

"I have to agree with your brother, Daddy feels a hundred percent okay!"

"No no, you two have been sneezing all day, you must have some sort of cold! Karin keep then pinned down, I don't want them moving in their sickened condition."

"Yeah yeah whatever," Karin said looking down at her struggling family members against the tight white bed covers. "But it's strange, they look fine to me..."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"I believe that we have covered everything. DISMISSED!" Yamamoto announced, and everyone filed out of the room, feeling like they'd talked a lot but had accomplished nothing. Not that different from most meetings actually. As all the captains returned to duty and a soul reaper from the fourth came to sweep the grand room, he noticed something lying on the ground.

"I wonder what the heck this thing is..." he mumbled while picking up a black disc. He stared at it as he finished cleaning, never noticing the words in all caps saying "CLASSIFIED" on the back. He suddenly made a sour face and realized how incredibly boring the disc looked, and tossed it out onto the street. Who cares who found it? It wasn't his problem.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**If you think I missed anything, PM me or leave a review. Sometimes when I get caught up in writing a chapter I miss something from the big picture.**


End file.
